vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Huldra
|-|Ground's Nir= |-|Earth= Summary Huldra is one of the humans that regularly cross to the parallel world of Ground's Nir. In the real world, Huldra is Inoue, a detective that belongs to a private secretive detective agency made up of retired police and JSDF officers that operate both in Earth and Ground's Nir as an external sector that investigates things that official government agencies cannot. He's one of Hermelina's subordinates. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: Huldra (Ground's Nir name), Inoue (codename) Origin: The Weakness of Beatrice Gender: Male (Female while in Ground's Nir) Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Alchemist Cheerleader, Detective Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Alchemy, Instant Death Magic, limited Probability Manipulation (Uses probability support magic to increase the odds of her instant death magic activating), draws Hate/Aggro from enemies, expert claw user, Resistance towards various types of damage Attack Potency: At least Building level (Fodder humans and people like Pure Knight can defeat monsters capable of destroying buildings barehanded, capable of killing Wildefrau) Speed: Likely Subsonic (Even weaker warriors have percentage type buffs on them that increase their speed by 500%, capable of killing Wildefrau) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Street level against bullets (Has no resistance against them), at least Building level against most types of attacks (Should be able to tank attacks from fodder humans) Stamina: Above average Range: Extended melee range, at least several meters with magic Standard Equipment: Claws, alchemy potions Intelligence: Above average, expert detective and member of the same organization as Hermelina Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, weak against bullets due to lack of specific resistance, her resistances depend on her Willpower (mental energy used for magic) and will disappear when it runs out Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: Like other humans that cross to Ground's Nir, Huldra is capable of using magic. Huldra's job is "Alchemist Cheerleader". Her Shining Weapon is a pair of claws hidden in pink pompons. *'Hate Management:' Huldra's role during a fight is to draw out the Hate/aggro of enemies as a distraction to protect her party members. This is achieved by a variety of shiny but powerless magical effects, from the little glowing hearts and stars that automatically appear around her whenever she moves, Alchemically-created makeup to adjust her Hate values and even decoy recovery magic poses that are nothing more than motions. *'Instant Death Magic:' Huldra can make several Icons appear wrapping around the enemy's wrists. When activated the Magic does no damage but has a low chance of causing instant death. She can also use this magic so that all her claw attacks have a small set percentage chance of causing instant death instead of causing physical damage. Huldra has forcibly increased the odds of success of this Magic using her Alchemy items for various forms of probability support Magic. *'Support Magic:' When cooperating with Hermelina, Huldra is capable of transmitting the vision of one individual to Hermelina as if it were a camera. The person transmitting the "video feed" can also link people to small markers on a map by eye contact through locking to their biomagnetism, allowing Hermelina to track their movements in one of her maps. This technique requires Hermelina to be near the source of the magic. *'Unnamed Potion:' Huldra can sprinkle a colorful potion she keeps in a small jewel-like bottle in water, causing something plasticky to swell out to act as a giant weight capable of anchoring a large wooden ship. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Weakness of Beatrice Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Claw Users Category:Magic Users Category:Death Users Category:Probability Users Category:Alchemists Category:Adults Category:Detectives Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 8